


Elf On The Shelf

by thanku4urlove



Series: Christmas Advent 2016 [19]
Category: Hey! Say! JUMP, Johnny's Entertainment
Genre: Costumes, M/M, Marriage Proposal, Originally Posted on LiveJournal
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-29
Updated: 2019-09-29
Packaged: 2020-11-07 17:55:22
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 505
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20821430
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thanku4urlove/pseuds/thanku4urlove
Summary: Daiki needs help proposing, so Takaki agrees to help. He might have refused though, if he knew what the job entailed.





	Elf On The Shelf

**Author's Note:**

> This fic is for an advent calendar challenge I did in December in 2016 as a lead-up to Christmas. The word for this one was "elves".

Takaki loved his friends Inoo and Daiki. He had been friends with them individually, and had watched them grow every step of the way as they fell in love and became a couple. He would do anything to help them out, so when Daiki asked himself, Yabu, and Hikaru help him out in the staging of his proposal to Inoo, Takaki had said yes in a heartbeat.

Now, looking over his outfit in the mirror, at the giant goofy hat and the oversized ears, the striped tights and the green shoes that curled up and over into spirals at the toes, Takaki regretted ever meeting the two of them. He looked horrific.

There was a soft knock on the door, Yabu’s head peeking in a second later. He burst into laughter as soon as he saw Takaki in his elf costume, his eyes completely disappearing in mirth as his knees went weak, hanging on the door for support. Takaki frowned and crossed his arms, letting him have this amusement before raising his eyebrows.

“I know we have the same costume.” He said loudly, putting his hands on his hips. The action caused the bell on his hat to jingle and Yabu just laughed harder, but he tried to ignore it. “Come on, let me see.”

Yabu stepped into the room, still smiling, completely unabashed, and Takaki looked over him, his mouth falling open.

“This isn’t fair!” He yelped loudly. “How does that not look terrible on you?”

Yabu just grinned, giving him a little twirl. There were two variations of the elf costume, male and female, and Takaki had snatched up the male costume before Yabu could even blink. But now he was thinking he had somehow made a mistake; his baggy red pants and green jacket were painfully unflattering and fuzzy in all the wrong places, and his shoes were a few sizes too big and painfully clunky, but the belt around the waist of Yabu’s shimmery green dress accentuated his tiny waist, the striped leggings did nothing but favors for his thin, long legs, and his shoes didn’t look fifteen pounds each.

They had the same hat though, the bell on the top jingling lightly as Yabu stopped in front of the mirror next to him, Takaki putting an arm around his waist. Why Daiki wanted to have a Christmas-themed skit for his marriage proposal, Takaki didn't understand. He felt like he'd never understand. Maybe it was an inside joke between Inoo and Daiki, to get their friends to look as dumb as possible. If so, it was working.

“Daiki is having this professionally recorded. He’s going to have this on video. Forever.” Takaki said with a sigh. Yabu laughed, leaning in to give him a quick kiss on the cheek.

“Hey, look on the bright side. You don’t look as bad reindeer Hikaru. He has to carry the front and the back of his costume all by himself.”

“Really?” Takaki asked with a laugh, and Yabu nodded.

“His nose glows and everything.”


End file.
